It can be appreciated that many resources that go into producing semiconductor devices, including many man hours for designing the devices, sophisticated equipment for fabricating the devices and expensive materials from which the devices are formed, among other things. It can thus also be appreciated that there is an ongoing desire to mitigate yield loss, where yield generally relates to the number of acceptable units produced. For example, a high yield generally corresponds to a low number of defective units. Mitigating yield loss can translate into substantial savings. Moreover, since devices are continually being reduced in size, scrapping a portion of a semiconductor substrate generally involves throwing away a greater number of expensive devices, thus providing further incentive to mitigate yield loss.